Le secrétaire
by Si on prenait le temps
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry est nommé ministre de la magie. Pour expier ses fautes, Draco est condamné à lui servir de secrétaire. SLASH HPDM


**Titre **: Le secrétaire

**Auteur :** Si on prenait le temps

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes.

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note :**_Un petit OS sans prétention qui m'a été inspiré sur mon lieu de travail. Alors je vous en fait part et j'espère que cela vous plaira. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_**Le secrétaire**_

- Draco Malfoy, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par le Département de la Justice Magique, je vous condamne, pour non présentation au tribunal après avoir reçu votre avis de comparution, à occuper le poste de Secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie.

Draco bouillonnait. Le ministère n'avait trouvé que ce chef d'inculpation pour le traîner devant les tribunaux. Et cela ne pouvait pas lui faire mériter la prison. Alors, ils lui infligeaient une punition bien pire. Il allait devoir être le larbin du balafré.

Après l'attentat raté contre Dumbledore, Draco avait demandé la protection de l'Ordre, via Severus Rogue. Cela n'avait pas pu lui être refusé. L'Ordre avait en effet pu visionner le souvenir du professeur de potion. Dans la pensine, Harry et tous les autres avaient pu constater que Dumbledore était parfaitement au courant de cet attentat et qu'il y avait même participé, organisant son suicide. Draco avait donc été lavé de tout soupçon. Il n'avait pas pu aller au bout de sa mission. Il ne voulait finalement pas devenir Mangemort, comme son père, et être à la solde du fou mégalomane et complètement timbré, communément appelé le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Il n'avait, bien sur, jamais eu de contact direct avec l'Ordre. Pas fou. Il savait que le balafré n'était pas très enclin à le rencontrer. Donc il était resté caché durant la guerre. Il n'avait donc pas eu la lettre du ministère lui demandant de se rendre au département de la justice pour « régulariser sa situation ». En clair, pour le laver de tout soupçon et à l'occasion, faire en sorte que son nom ne soit plus entaché de la marque des Mangemorts. Car en effet, il était le seul Malfoy restant. Ses parents avaient péris durant la guerre. Bon débarras. Bon, par contre, il avait tout compte fait besoin de travailler, parce que ses rentes avaient largement diminuées. Les affaires de son père avaient périclitées. Elles étaient essentiellement basées sur des partenariats avec d'autres Mangemorts. Donc, plus de Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus de Mangemorts, plus de rente. CQFD. Il n'avait pas réussit à vendre le manoir. Qui en aurait voulu ? Alors il l'avait donné à un orphelinat moldu. Qui l'eut cru ? Personne, car de toute façon personne n'était au courant. Il avait donc emménagé dans un petit appartement moldu, assez cossu, tout proche du Chaudron Baveur, pour garder un lien avec le monde magique.

Quand il sortit du département de la justice magique, un larbin, enfin, _un secrétaire_, vint le chercher pour lui indiquer son futur bureau.

- Je commence quand ? demanda-t-il au sorcier qui le précédait dans le couloir menant à l'ascenseur.

- Demain.

- Demain ? Mais pourquoi aussi vite ?

- Parce que le ministre est surchargé et qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un maintenant.

- M'étonne pas qu'il sache pas où donner de la tête le Gryffon, je suis sûr qu'il est paumé, souffla Draco pour lui-même.

Arrivés devant l'ascenseur, l'employé le laissa passer, appuya sur le bouton du premier étage et lui cria, avant que les portes ne se referment, de continuer droit devant lui à la sortie de l'ascenseur. Draco se demanda pourquoi il ne l'accompagnait mais compris bien vite en découvrant le couloir qui menait à la porte du bureau qu'il supposa être celui du ministre. Le couloir était remplit de papiers volants en tout sens et essayants de se frayer un chemin parmi leurs congénères. Draco se fit attaquer presque instantanément pas des parchemins officiels qui essayaient de capter son attention, quitte à lui crever un œil.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, le balafré ? S'exclama le blond en poussant finalement la porte du bureau.

L'intérieur n'était pas mieux. D'autres papiers volaient bas, comme si ils étaient fatigués de tourner. Il y avait un grand bureau en chêne complètement envahit de paperasse. Trois murs étaient recouverts d'une immense bibliothèque. Quand Draco se retourna pour fermer la porte et faire barrage à l'invasion de parchemins volants, maintenant agressifs, il constat que sur la quatrième mur, celui de la porte il y avait une cheminée et plusieurs tableaux représentant les anciens ministres de la magie. Ces derniers étaient vides. Le bureau aurait put être agréable, avec ses tons verts, le Serpentard se trouvait parfaitement à l'aise. Seul bémol, l'individu assis derrière le bureau, la tête entre les mains. Apparemment, il n'avait pas entendu l'arrivée de Draco à cause du bruit permanent de papier froissé.

- Je savais que les Gryffondors n'étaient pas les rois de l'organisation, mais à ce point là, c'en est risible !

Harry relava brusquement la tête.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ?

- Débordé serait plus juste.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Tu n'attendrais pas un assistant par hasard ? Demanda Draco avec un sourire en coin.

- J'ai peur de comprendre…

- Tadam ! S'exclama le blond en ouvrant les bras et en faisant un pas en avant.

- Il en est hors de question ! On ne peut pas travailler ensemble. Je suis désolé, Malfoy, si tu veux je vais essayer de te trouver un autre poste au ministère…

- Je suis puni.

- Pardon ? Demanda Harry, visiblement étonné.

- Je suis puni. Je ne me suis pas présenté à temps au Département de le Justice Magique, alors ils m'ont puni. Ils ont du se dire que ce serait suffisamment humiliant de me mettre à ton service et qu'ainsi ils assouviraient leur besoin de vengeance contre la famille Malfoy.

- Mais tu as été innocenté !

- Justement, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à me reprocher.

- C'était pas une raison pour me punir moi aussi. Je le suis déjà suffisamment.

- Comment tu t'es retrouvé Ministre ? Je croyais que tu détestais tout ce cirque. Demanda Draco en montrant tous les papiers volants.

- On m'a un peu forcé la main. C'était ça ou la menace de remettre Scrimegour au pouvoir. Et comme on dit qu'on est jamais mieux servit que par soi-même, j'ai voulu voir ce que ça donnerait. Et voilà le résultat ! Finit-il en levant les yeux au plafond et en se renversant sur son fauteuil.

- Et depuis quand tu es débordé ? Les journaux ont annoncé ta nomination hier.

- Et bien,… depuis hier. Répondit piteusement Harry.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Non mais franchement te mettre à la tête de l'institution sorcière la plus importante ! Mais à quoi ils pensaient, tu n'as que 19 ans et tu es un Gryffondor !

- Eh ! Reste poli ! Et puis, d'abord je ne vois pas en quoi un parvenu comme toi, qui n'a jamais travaillé de sa vie pourrait m'aider.

- Sache que je m'y connais très bien en affaires, que je sais parfaitement tenir des comptes et que je suis un organisateur né. Tu l'aurais su si tu avais assisté à une des fêtes que j'ai données dans les cachots de Serpentard. Oh, mais pardon, tu n'étais pas invité ! Répondit Draco avec un sourire triomphant.

- Tu vois qu'on ne peut pas travailler ensemble. On est incapable de parler sans se lancer des piques.

- Je trouve qu'on s'est quand même un peu améliorés, corrigea le blond en s'essayant dans un des confortables fauteuils devant le bureau de Harry. On n'en est pas encore venu aux mains. Il y a du progrès.

- Attend, la journée n'est pas finie. Répondit Harry, en émettant un petit rire.

- Oh, mais elle n'a pas commencée. Je ne travaillerai qu'à partir de demain.

- Hein ! Mais tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! Tu vois bien que d'ici une heure, les missives auront prit le pouvoir ! S'alarma le tout jeune ministre.

- N'exagère pas tout de même, elles datent de quand ces lettres ?

- De ce matin !

- Quoi ! Tu as reçu tout ce courrier en une seule journée. Mais mon job va être un enfer !

- Pourquoi tu crois qu'il a fallut condamner quelqu'un à le faire ? Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne voudrait s'en charger. Conclu Harry en lui jetant un regard compatissant.

Draco aurait du s'offusquer de la pitié qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Harry, au lieu de ça il sursauta.

- Merlin ! Depuis quand tu n'as plus de lunettes ?

- Tu ne t'en es rendu compte que maintenant ? Très fin observateur, fit Harry sur un ton ironique. En fait, je les ai perdues sur le champ de bataille. Alors, à Sainte Mangouste, ils m'ont définitivement réparé la vue.

- Ah, euh, bon, et mon bureau, il est où ? Demanda Draco pour changer de conversation au plus vite.

Harry lui fit un signe de tête pour lui indiquer un emplacement sur la droite de son bureau.

- Quoi ! Mais c'est un pupitre d'écolier ! Il est hors de question que je travaille là-dessus. J'ai un restant de dignité quand même. Je veux un bureau à moi.

- Pour le bureau indépendant c'est pas possible, mais quand on aura fait un peu de ménage, j'agrandirai ta table de travail, si tu veux.

Draco acquiesça de mauvaise grâce. Le « Sauveur du monde sorcier » semblait vouloir faire des concessions, alors il devrait en faire lui aussi.

- Alors, tu veux bien m'aider aujourd'hui ? Continua Harry, ses yeux verts exprimant la supplication.

Draco détourna le regard une fois encore. Décidément, ces prunelles émeraude étaient beaucoup trop profondes pour son bien. Il avait toujours eut un faible pour les yeux verts. Allez savoir pourquoi !

- Bon, alors au boulot. Je ne compte pas faire tout ça tout seul !

- Ok, merci Draco ! fit Harry en se levant et en tendant la main vers le blond.

Draco resta sous le choc pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever et de serrer la main chaude, et deux fois plus grande que la sienne, du balafré. Depuis quand Potter avait autant grandit ? Depuis quand il était aussi musclé ? Depuis quand il était aussi beau ?...

Draco se mit une baffe mentale. D'accord, le balafré n'était pas mal, ses habits moldus semblaient lui aller bien. Pour une fois. Du coup, ils laissaient deviner un corps musclé. Son visage était plus viril, plus masculin qu'à l'époque de Poudlard. Il était également beaucoup plus grand. Presque de la même taille que Draco. Et ses yeux…

Draco se secoua et lâcha enfin la main de Harry. Ce dernier avait fixé son regard dans les prunelles grises et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que la poignée de main avait duré aussi longtemps. Il avait d'ailleurs sursauté quand il avait sentit la main de Draco se dégager.

- Bien, je vois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, maintenant. Et moi ? Je t'appelle comment ? Maître, Monsieur le Ministre, Votre majesté le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier ? demanda Draco d'un air faussement sérieux.

Harry rigola en lui disant qu'il pouvait l'appeler par son prénom. Qu'après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis huit ans maintenant, il était temps qu'ils soient plus intimes. Draco se garda bien de lancer la remarque à connotation sexuelle qui lui était venue et commença à dégager la paperasse de son pseudo bureau.

Harry s'activait lui aussi et au bout de près de trois heures, la pièce avait retrouvé tout son cachet. Harry agrandit donc le bureau de Draco qui devint presque aussi beau que le sien. Il transforma également la vulgaire chaise en bois par un fauteuil confortable.

- Merci. Dit simplement Draco, mais c'était déjà beaucoup de la part d'un Malfoy.

- On fait quoi des papiers qui attendent dehors ? demanda le brun.

- Et bien, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il y a trois catégories de documents. Les rouges, se sont les missives urgentes auxquelles il faut répondre, les bleues, ce sont les notes de département dont il faut que tu prennes connaissance, les vertes sont des invitations et du courrier extérieur moins important. Je propose qu'on demande à toutes les missives rouges de se mettre par ordre chronologique d'arrivée. On les traitera les unes après les autres.

Harry acquiesça. Draco fut très fier de son petit effet, le « ministre » avait l'air très impressionné, voire même subjugué ? Non, il ne fallait pas exagérer quand même… Quoique…

Les missives furent très dociles. Elles coopérèrent dès l'instant où elles se rendirent compte qu'on allait s'occuper d'elles. Draco faisait des tas sur le bureau de Harry en fonction de l'importance et des actions à entreprendre. Harry signait des papiers, en jetait d'autres, dictait des réponses à sa plume à papote, tandis que Draco remplissait un agenda avec les dates des invitations reçues.

Vers 20h, ils avaient enfin fini. Il ne restait que deux ou trois nouvelles notes de département qui venaient d'arriver.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi, Draco. Conclu Harry en refermant la porte du bureau derrière eux.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment, Monsieur le Ministre, répondit Draco en s'inclinant, dans une parodie de révérence.

- Qui eut cru qu'on pourrait passer toute la journée enfermés dans une même pièce sans s'écorcher vifs, fit Harry en rigolant devant les âneries de Draco.

- Qui eut cru que je te ferais rire ! Répondit Draco avec un sourire taquin.

- Et je n'en ai même pas honte !

- Encore heureux !

- Bon, commença Harry quand ils furent dans la rue, du côté moldu, on se voit demain ?

- Habille-toi bien, tu as une cérémonie demain après-midi.

- Une cérémonie de quoi ?

- Inauguration d'un nouveau service de Sainte Mangouste, la radi…quelque chose.

- Ah oui, la radiologie, c'est une technique moldu qui permet de voir les lésions à l'intérieur du corps. Les sorciers l'utilisent pour mieux diriger leurs sorts de consolidation ou de guérison. J'en ai entendu parlé. Mais, je ne suis pas bien comme ça ? Demanda Harry en tournant sur lui-même.

Il n'avait pas remit sa cape de sorcier car il faisait encore chaud en se début de septembre. Aussi Draco eut une superbe vue sur le postérieur rebondit du Gryffondor. Il faillit répondre, que si, il le trouvait très à son goût, mais se retint au dernier moment.

- Eh bien, pour venir au ministère, c'est bien. Mais pour une visite officielle il te faudrait une robe de sorcier habillée.

- Je n'aime pas vraiment les robes de sorciers. J'ai toujours l'impression de ressembler à une sorcière. Dans tous les sens du terme…

- Ok, dans ce cas, tu pourrais mettre un costume classique ?

- Comme le tient ? Demanda Harry en détaillant le corps de Draco.

Enfin, c'est ce que Draco aurait bien voulu. Harry regardait seulement son costume après tout. Le blond se demanda surtout depuis quand il était envisageable qu'un Malfoy soit attiré par un Potter !

- Oui, comme le mien. Rassure-moi, tu en as un, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu veux dire avec une chemise qui vas avec, et tout ?

- Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

- J'aurais bien une idée, mais…

Draco eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Est-ce que Harry lui faisait une proposition ? Le blond rougit. Quand Harry s'en rendit compte, il devint lui aussi écarlate.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… Je me demandais si tu voudrais bien m'aider à trouver un costume demain matin… Je n'avais pas réfléchit au double sens de ma phrase, finit-il en souriant.

- Ok, je suis toujours partant pour une séance de shopping ! On se retrouve ici à 9h ? demanda Draco en s'éloignant. Oh, et crois-moi, je saurais très bien quoi faire de toi dans une toute autre situation ! S'exclama-t-il avec un clin d'œil qui fit instantanément rougir encore plus le Gryffondor.

Draco repensa à cette phrase pendant le trajet jusqu'à chez lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de dire ça ? Et avec un clin d'œil en plus. C'est sûr, Harry allait croire qu'il le draguait. Mais, c'était bien le cas, en plus. Dès l'instant où il avait plongé dans son regard vert, il avait eu envie de plus. Plus de quoi ? Plus de ses prunelles vertes incandescentes ? Plus de son rire doux ? Plus de sa peau hâlée ? Plus de ses mains chaudes ?

Le blond s'exhorta au calme et monta chez lui par l'escalier. Quatre étages au pas de course allait lui changer les idées. Quand il entra dans son appartement, il trouva Blaise affalé sur le canapé.

- Surtout fait comme chez toi ! Fit Draco en s'écroulant à côté de lui.

- Bonjour à toi aussi.

- Bonjour, Blaise, répondit Draco avec un sourire en coin pour son meilleur ami. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite.

- J'étais passé voir comment s'était déroulé ton procès, je me suis inquiété quand je ne t'ai pas vu arriver. Et puis, j'ai du m'endormir…

- En effet, tu devais être mort d'inquiétude… Ironisa gentiment le blond.

- Bon, alors ? Coupa Blaise.

- Je suis le nouveau secrétaire du ministre de la magie.

- Attend ? De Potter !

- En personne.

- Et tu l'as vu aujourd'hui ?

- Et pas qu'un peu !

- Je dois te soutirer chaque mot ou tu vas finir par tout me raconter ?

- Ok, oui, je l'ai vu. Et je peux te dire qu'il a changé. Bon, il est toujours aussi bordélique, mais alors, quel canon !

Blaise s'était redressé pour voir son meilleur ami. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Draco avait le regard dans le vide, la tête sûrement ailleurs.

- Je rêve, ou tu es en train de penser à Potter !

- A Harry.

- Quoi ?

- A Harry, on s'appelle par nos prénoms maintenant.

- Alors là c'est la fin des haricots. Souffla Blaise en se laissant retomber sur les coussins des canapés. Tu te rend compte de ce qui est en train de se passer là ? Tu fantasmes sur Potter !

- Harry !

- Ok, Harry. Merde alors, tu m'auras tout fait faire !

Draco raconta alors l'étrange discussion qu'ils avaient eue en sortant du ministère et l'allusion plus qu'explicite qu'avait sortit le blond.

- Tu as fait des avances à Po…Harry ?

- Pas exactement, je lui ai fait comprendre que je n'étais pas indifférent.

- Ne te leurre pas, Draco. C'est ce que le commun des mortels appellent « faire des avances ». Répondit Blaise en riant devant l'air embêté de son ami.

- T'as raison, je lui ai fait des avances… Je dois vraiment être en manque pour avoir envie de lui.

- Et il a dit quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il a rougit et je suis partit. Fit Draco en baissant les yeux. Je vais avoir l'air de quoi demain ?

- La meilleure attitude est de faire comme si de rien était. Tu te comportes normalement.

- Le normalement d'il y a deux jours ou le normalement de depuis ce matin ? demanda très sérieusement Draco.

- A toi de voir si tu veux avoir une chance avec lui ou pas… Il a eut l'air intéressé ?

- Je ne sais pas, je te dis, il s'est contenté de rougir !

- Eh bien, tâte le terrain, dans ce cas… Ne fais pas ton regard salace, j'ai dit le terrain, pas Harry !

Après une soirée bien arrosée, Blaise laissa Draco dans un état d'ébriété plus qu'avancé. Mais le blond était prévoyant. Il prit une potion contre la gueule de bois et s'endormit aussitôt. Il avait eu une journée bien chargée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla en sueur. Il avait fait un rêve très perturbant dans lequel une vague gigantesque déferlait sur lui. Cette vague était de couleur vert émeraude. Coïncidence ? Draco était sceptique.

Il s'habilla avec un soin tout particulier. Il se devait de donner l'exemple. Il mit donc un costume trois pièces, noir, très bien taillé, qui contrastait élégamment avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Sa chemise et sa cravate étaient grises, de la couleur exacte de ses yeux. Il se trouvait terriblement séduisant. Il espéra sincèrement que Harry penserait la même chose.

Quand il arriva devant le ministère, le brun était déjà là. Il discutait avec une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

- Ah, bonjour, Draco. Je te présente Floridia Bompas. Elle est Directrice du Département des Mystères. Floridia, je vous présente, mon… assistant, Draco Malfoy.

Si la Directrice avait été étonnée du nom du nouveau secrétaire elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy. Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

Elle partit cependant avant que le blond n'ait eu le temps de répondre.

- Très bien et vous, chère Madame ? Répondit-il quand même, très vexé du peu d'importance que lui avait accordé la femme.

- T'en fait pas, ils finiront par s'y faire. Dit Harry en rigolant de l'air contrarié de Draco.

- Parle pour toi, ils te vénèrent.

- Tu sais, il y en a pas mal qui me considèrent comme un arriviste. Ils ne digèrent pas qu'un jeune comme moi leur ai prit leur place. Pourquoi crois-tu que les anciens ministres aient déserté leur tableau dans mon bureau ?

- Pourtant, preuve en est avec eux que l'âge ne fait pas tout.

- Tu te rend compte, Draco, qu'on vient d'avoir une conversation civilisée tous les deux ?

- Tu penses que le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête ? Demanda ce dernier avec une mine faussement inquiète.

- Non, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire, mais il se pourrait que Ron meure prématurément quand je vais lui raconter.

- Me dis pas que tu es encore en contact avec la belette !

Le visage de Harry se ferma aussitôt.

- Tu recommences, Malfoy.

- Quoi ? Demanda Draco qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- Tu insultes mes amis. Je pensais qu'on avait passé un cap tous les deux. Mais non ! Tu n'as finalement pas tellement changé. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver en première année. Bon, aller, on va vite fait acheter ce costume et on revient travailler.

Harry partit devant, laissant Draco interdit, sur le trottoir. Il fulminait. D'accord, il avait un peu taquiné la be… Weasley. Mais ce n'était pas méchant, Si ? Bon, ok, il faudrait qu'il fasse des efforts. Visiblement, le Gryffondor était encore attaché à la fratrie rouquine. Au fait, Qu'était devenue la belette femelle ? Oups, il allait falloir qu'il essai de se souvenir de son prénom.

- Fais pas la tête, Harry, tu vas gâcher notre sortie shopping ! Fit Draco en courrant presque pour le rattraper. Et en plus, tu sais pas où on va !

- Tu vas pas t'excuser, hein ? Répondit Harry avec un demi-sourire.

Draco souffla imperceptiblement. Harry ne semblait pas lui en vouloir plus que ça.

- Un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais ! Déclara le blond en bombant le torse.

Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps et explosa de rire.

- J'attendais le moment où tu me sortirais une phrase de ce type. Parvint à dire Harry entre deux hoquets de rire. Tu as tenu une vingtaine d'heures. Je suis impressionné.

Draco ne put que sourire face au visage épanouit et éclatant d'un « sauveur » éblouissant.

- Donne-moi ta main. Demanda Draco en tendant la sienne.

- Pardon ? S'étrangla Harry en rougissant.

- Donne-moi ta main, on va transplaner ! Mais à quoi tu pensais ? Fit le blond avec un sourire moqueur.

- A tes insinuations d'hier… Répondit Harry avec le même sourire.

Se fut au tour de Draco de rougir. Il ne pensait pas que Harry remettrait de lui-même ce moment sur le tapis. Et surtout qu'il serait à l'aise en le faisant. Serait-il moins coincé qu'il n'y parait ? Quoique, il n'avait plus l'air coincé du tout le petit Gryffondor. Il paraissait même plutôt sûr de lui. Ce matin là il portait un pantalon cintré noir et une chemise blanche dont les manches étaient remontée jusqu'au coude. Les deux premiers boutons de la chemise étaient défaits et laissaient apparaître un cou fin et gracieux. Draco eut immédiatement envie de passer sa main à l'arrière de ce cou pour caresser la naissance des cheveux, toujours en bataille. Il se mordit la langue et s'essuya les quelques gouttes de sueurs qui avaient perlées sur son front.

- Il fait chaud, Draco, tu devrais enlever ta veste. Fit remarquer Harry, alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans une allée isolée pour pouvoir transplaner tranquillement.

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ôta élégamment sa veste. Il pouvait voir Harry suivre le moindre de ses gestes, dans la semi obscurité ambiante. Tout d'un coup, il semblait à Draco que ce simple geste était beaucoup plus intime qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Harry était vraiment très près, la ruelle étant étroite. Son épaule frôla même le torse du brun, quand il passa son bras gauche derrière lui pour enlever complètement la veste. Il remercia Merlin que l'obscurité cache son rougissement. Il se faisant de plus en plus Poufsouffle.

Harry rigola quand il vit Draco plier amoureusement sa veste et la poser sur son bras pour ne pas la froisser. Cela permit d'alléger l'ambiance et le blond prit de lui-même la main de Harry dans la sienne. Ce dernier se laissa faire et serra un peu plus. Draco se concentra et ils se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle quasiment identique. Les murs n'étaient cependant plus de brique mais de pierre de taille. Signe que le quartier avait changé. Harry se retourna pour sortir de la ruelle et fit un pas. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il sembla se rappeler qu'il tenait toujours la main de Draco étroitement serrée parce qu'il toussota de gène et la lâcha pour enfin se retrouver sur la voirie baignée de soleil.

Draco se sourit à lui-même. Alors comme ça, le Ministre de la magie n'était pas répugné à l'idée de lui tenir la main. Si Harry avait été dégoûté, il aurait lâché immédiatement sa main après le transplanage. Le sourire du blond s'élargit encore quand il se dit que Harry savait certainement les préférences de Draco. Ce n'était un secret pour personne depuis Poudlard, qu'il préférait les hommes. Il se sentit tout de suite plus léger. Il avait à peu près tâté le terrain, comme dirait Blaise. Maintenant, il allait tâter Harry !

Il ouvrit la marche jusqu'à une boutique luxueuse de l'autre côté de la rue. En entrant, une petite musique signala peur présence et un employé se précipita vers eux.

- Monsieur Malfoy, Dit-il avec une mini révérence en s'adressant à Draco, Monsieur, Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Harry se tourna vers le blond en haussant un sourcil. Draco sourit en se disant que l'expression était très Malfoyenne.

- James, je vous amène un nouveau client. Monsieur Potter est un haut dignitaire. Nous avons besoin d'un costume digne de son rang. C'est pour cela que nous sommes venus chez vous.

Le vendeur bomba le torse de fierté devant le compliment déguisé de Draco. Il leur désigna des fauteuils et partit dans l'arrière boutique pour chercher leur bonheur.

- A ce que je vois, tu sais toujours aussi bien caresser les gens dans le sens du poil ! Lui souffla Harry à voix basse.

- Tu n'as pas idée… Répondit le blond avec son air le plus lubrique.

Il avait décidé de faire un rentre-dedans direct à Harry. Il verrait bien ce que ça donnerait. Pour l'instant, il était très content des réactions de sa « proie ». Harry était devenu rouge tomate mais n'avait pas encore pris peur.

Le vendeur arriva à ce moment là, en poussant devant lui un portant où pendaient une dizaine de costumes de coupes et de couleurs différentes.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Monsieur Potter.

Il indiqua à Harry une cabine d'essayage et lui tendit un costume bleu marine. Draco resta sagement assis dans son fauteuil alors que l'envie grandissait en lui de se glisser dans la cabine d'essayage avec le brun. Si on lui avait dit, à Poudlard, qu'il fantasmerait sur le balafré, il aurait bien rigolé. Mais là ; il ne pouvait pas se leurrer. Il fallait qu'il mette le ministre dans son lit, et très rapidement ! Harry sortit quelques minutes plus tard et s'avança vers le blond.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il en fermant les boutons de sa veste.

- Il faudrait voir avec une cravate mais c'est pas mal. Répondit Draco.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le vendeur.

- Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose qui mette en valeur ses … atouts ? Demanda-t-il en fixant ostensiblement les fesses du Gryffondor.

- Bien sur.

Le vendeur chercha sur son portant et sortit un costume marron foncé avec de fines rayures beiges. Harry retourna se changer et réapparu peu après. Alors là, Draco se leva pour observer de plus prêt la créature devant lui. La couleur du costume s'accordait parfaitement avec les reflets bruns des cheveux de Harry. La coupe respectait parfaitement les courbes généreuses du postérieur ministériel et la veste tombait élégamment sur ses épaules. Draco attrapa le brun par les épaules et le fit tourner devant lui. La vue lui plaisait beaucoup. Il défit lui-même les boutons de la veste pour voir le gilet assortit. Il mettait en valeur le ventre plat, et semblait-il musclé de l'ancien attrapeur.

- Parfait… Murmura Draco.

- Moi ou le costume ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire taquin.

- Les deux. Répondit sincèrement Draco en levant les yeux pour se plonger dans le regard émeraude.

- Hum, Hum… Interrompit le vendeur. Je peux peut-être vous conseiller de changer de chemise.

- Hum,… oui, bégaya piteusement Draco. Je voudrais une chemise orange et une cravate marron. Il faudrait aussi une paire de chaussures marron. Tu fais du combien ?

- 45. Répondit le brun.

- 45 ? Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les hommes ayant de grands pieds ? Demanda Draco quand ils furent seuls.

- Oui, et ne me demande pas de te prouver que le dicton est vrai. Répondit Harry en souriant.

- Peur de me décevoir ?

- Peur que tu me harcèles. Fit Harry avec un clin d'œil avant de s'engouffrer de nouveau dans la cabine d'essayage.

Draco eut du mal à retrouver une respiration normale. Il s'était mit à hyperventiler et commençait à être gêné au niveau de l'entrejambe. Il eut tout juste le temps de se calmer avant de voir réapparaître le nouvel objet de ses fantasmes.

- Orange ? Fit Harry avec une moue dubitative en se regardant dans le miroir.

- Oui, c'est parfait avec tes yeux. Souffla Draco en le regardant par-dessus son épaule dans le miroir.

- Tu peux m'aider ? demanda Harry en désignant sa cravate dénouée autour de son cou.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas étonné qu'il ne sache pas faire un nœud de cravate. Il passa donc ses bras au-dessus des épaules du brun et commença à faire le nœud. Finalement, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça. Draco était beaucoup trop prêt du Gryffondor et pouvait sentir son parfum si subtil. Harry avait commencé à rougir et sa respiration se fit plus saccadée. Draco était bien content de ne pas être le seul à être troublé. Il finit le noeud et glissa subtilement la cravate dans le gilet. Touchant par le même occasion les abdos contractés de Harry. Il fit retomber ses bras le long de son corps, épuisé par la tension nerveuse. Le spectacle qui s'offrait a lui était subjuguant. Harry avait prit 10 ans. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un homme sûr de lui, d'un vrai ministre. Le brun avait toujours eu cette aura de leader, mais là, Draco aurait pu le suivre n'importe où, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pourvu que l'être exceptionnel devant lui le lui demande.

Dans le miroir, Harry ne se regardait pas lui-même, il observait les réactions sur le visage de Draco. Un petit sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres et le blond se demanda si il ne lisait pas dans son esprit. Draco se secoua. Un Malfoy ne laisse pas transparaître ses émotions sur son visage. Le sourire de Harry s'accentua quand il vit une expression d'indifférence se composer sur le visage de son assistant.

- Bien, on prend celui-là. Vous nous ferez livrer le même costume en noir et en bleu marine. Je voudrais également deux chemises blanches, deux bleues claires et des cravates assorties. Commanda Draco en s'éloignant de Harry.

- A quelle adresse Messieurs ?

- 12 square Grimaud. Répondit Harry en enfilant ses nouvelles chaussures.

- Tu vis toujours là-bas ? Demanda Draco lorsque Harry se dirigea vers le comptoir pour régler ses achats.

- Oui, je l'ai fait nettoyer et entièrement redécorer après Poudlard. J'avais l'intention de m'y installer, mais je voulais un décor plus…moins…

- Serpentard. Termina Draco pour lui.

Harry sourit en lui disant qu'un de ces jours il faudra qu'il passe voir comment c'était. Draco se souvenait très bien du siège de l'Ordre. Il n'y avait été qu'une seule fois, en l'absence d'Harry. Mais il avait trouvé l'endroit froid et lugubre. Il comprenait pourquoi le brun avait voulu changer de décor. Et il était tout à fait partant pour aller chez lui !

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la même ruelle que tout à l'heure et transplanèrent, cette fois séparément. Ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'au ministère et entrèrent par la porte principale. L'assistance se retourna bien sûr sur eux. Les deux hommes ne passaient pas inaperçu. Déjà, ils étaient tous les deux en habit moldu, Leur veste sur le bras. Ensuite, Harry avait une chemise orange, donc voyante. Cela n'était pas choquant à proprement parler, parce que ça lui allait bien et parce que certains sorciers avaient des robes de couleur encore plus criarde. Mais surtout, les gens se retournaient sur eux car c'était des gravures de mode tous les deux.

Ils parcoururent tout le hall sous les regards envieux de certains, désireux d'autres, et arrivèrent à l'ascenseur. Ils y montèrent avec quatre autres personnes qui saluèrent respectueusement Harry. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, le brun avoua qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui étaient ces personnes.

- Je vais te préparer un trombinoscope et on essayera d'apprendre un peu de noms tous les jours, ça te dit ?

- Excellente idée ! Finalement, tu vas peut-être me servir à quelque chose ! Fit Harry pour le taquiner.

- Je vais peut-être aussi te servir à répondre à toutes ces missives, non ?

En effet, une certaine quantité de parchemins attendaient bien sagement les uns derrière les autres que l'on veille bien s'occuper d'eux.

- Oui, mais avant, je vais élargir un peu ces chaussures qui me font un mal de chien ! S'exclama Harry avec une grimace.

Le brun souffla quand il fut enfin confortable dans ses chaussures et béni à voix haute la magie qui permettait de tels miracles.

Ils se mirent donc au travail jusqu'à midi. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le ventre de Harry gronde si fort que Draco ne pouvait plus faire mine de l'ignorer.

- Ça va, j'ai compris. ELFE DE MAISON ! Cria-t-il au hasard, ne connaissant pas les elfes du ministère.

- Monsieur m'a fait demander, Monsieur ? Interrogea un petit être tout fripé après être apparu dans un « ploc» sonore.

- Quel est ton nom ? Demanda poliment Harry, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de Draco.

- Pousmous, Monsieur.

- Bien Pousmous, pourrais-tu nous apporter de quoi déjeuner ?

- Que désire Monsieur, Monsieur ? Demanda Pousmous dans une révérence qui lui fit toucher le nez par terre.

- Euh, tu veux quoi Draco ?

- Des sandwiches ? Proposa le blond.

- Tu peux faire ça pour nous ? Interrogea gentiment le ministre.

- C'est un grand honneur, Monsieur le Sauveur du monde sorcier et Ministre de la Magie. Pousmous revient tout de suite, Monsieur.

Il disparut dans un « ploc» et réapparut presque aussitôt, les bras chargés d'un plateau débordant de sandwichs en tous genre et de bierraubeurre. Harry le remercia et se jeta sur la nourriture. Draco eut tout juste le temps de lancer un Accio pour enrouler une serviette autour du cou du brun, que de la mayonnaise tombait déjà dessus.

- Fais-moi le plaisir de ne pas manger comme un porc, Potter ! Tu vas salir ton costume !

- Et alors ? demanda Harry, la bouche pleine, je lui aurais lancé un sort de nettoyage.

- C'est juste qu'à ton âge, on sait manger proprement et on ne parle pas la bouche pleine !

- On croirait entendre Hermione ! Fit Harry en souriant.

- Je ne ferais pas de commentaire. Se renfrogna Draco.

Harry rigola et continua à manger toujours aussi goulûment. Draco lui jetait de temps en temps des regards attendris. Harry avait beau être taillé comme un Dieu et Ministre de la Magie, il n'était finalement qu'un très jeune homme, à peine sortit de l'adolescence. Tout comme lui.

- Draco ? demanda Harry, toujours la bouche pleine.

- Quoi ? Grogna le blond en lui faisant les gros yeux.

- Tu viendras avec moi cet après-midi, hein ?

Harry avait l'air encore plus jeune tout à coup, fragile, vulnérable. Draco eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras immédiatement. Il se fit cependant violence. Ce n'était pas son genre habituellement de vouloir de la tendresse.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est ma première sortie officielle. Tu es très à l'aise avec les mondanités… Tu pourrais me soutenir, me conseiller.

- C'est le monde à l'envers. Ou comme dirait Blaise, la fin des haricots ! Je vais soutenir le « Sauveur ».

- Ne te moque pas de moi. Tu sais bien, que je ne suis pas très à l'aise quand il s'agit de ce genre de choses.

- J'avais cru comprendre que tu n'étais pas très à l'aise quand il s'agit d'autres choses non plus… Répondit Draco avec son sourire espiègle.

- Ça c'est ce que je veux bien laisser croire, Draco… Répondit Harry avec un regard que le blond aurait pu qualifier de lubrique si il n'avait pas été tout à fait abasourdit par la franchise du Gryffondor.

* * *

Après déjeuner, ils reprirent un peu le travail et lorsque quatorze heures sonnèrent, ils se présentèrent devant la cheminée. Draco regarda une dernière fois la tenue de Harry. Il rajusta la cravate, ce qui fit sourire le brun et ils utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre à Sainte Mangouste.

Draco était bien sur tout à fait à l'aise. Cependant, comme durant toutes les sorties officielles auxquelles il avait assisté, il s'ennuya à mourir. Harry était le centre d'attention. Il signait des autographes, faisait des photos avec des malades, discutait avec le directeur de Sainte Mangouste et les médicomages. Bref, il ne s'occupait pas de lui du tout. Le blond se fit la reflexion que si il était partit, Harry ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. Cela le tenta énormément quand cinq heures sonnèrent et que personne ne parla de prendre le thé. Non, mais ! On n'avait jamais vu ça, des gens assez malpolis pour oublier de vous proposer une collation.

Il allait s'approcher de la cheminée pour se retirer discrètement quand il entendit le rire de Harry lui parvenir depuis l'autre bout de la salle. Il se retourna pour voir avec qui le Sauveur parlait quand il faillit s'étrangler en voyant un de ses ex faire du rentre-dedans au brun. Le médicomage était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, extraordinairement canon. D'ailleurs, Draco avait entendu, une fois qu'il se baladait avec lui du côté moldu, une ado s'exclamer qu'il avait un air de Brad Pitt. Draco n'avait pas compris mais avait été flatté, apparemment son petit ami ressemblait à un acteur moldu connu pour son sex-appeal. Leur liaison s'était terminée le jour où le médicomage lui avait proposé d'aller dans un club échangiste gay. Draco n'avait pas voulu le vexer, alors il l'avait suivit. Il s'était dit que cela serait amusant de voir ça de plus prêt. Ce qui avait été moins amusant, ça avait été de voir son copain passer de bras en bras, dans une orgie sans nom. Draco avait été dégoûté du sexe pendant deux semaines (ce qui était un record d'abstinence pour le blond). Rien que de revoir l'homme, Draco en avait des frissons. Il avait vu ce soir là des choses qu'il ne souhaitait de voir à personne. Il ne savait même pas que de telles pratiques sexuelles existaient.

Harry ne devait en aucun cas côtoyer ce genre d'individus. Draco se rapprocha donc à grand pas du Ministre et lui tapota sur l'épaule.

- Pardon, Monsieur Potter, je crois qu'il est temps de partir. Fit Draco sur un ton très professionnel.

- Oh, Draco, laisse moi te présenter au médicomage Andrew Barton. Répondit Harry en se retournant vers le médecin.

- Je crois que nous nous connaissons déjà. Fit Andrew avec un sourire espiègle. Il avait parfaitement reconnu Draco.

- En effet, bonjour Andrew. Ça faisait un bail…

- Pas tant que ça. Répondit Andrew en se tournant vers Harry. Draco et moi sommes sortis ensemble pendant quelques temps l'année dernière.

Le regard de Harry se fit étrange. Il passa du blond au médicomage plusieurs fois avant de prendre la parole.

- Oh, et bien c'est une coïncidence intéressante. Andrew vient de m'inviter à dîner et j'ai accepté. J'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, Draco…

- Je crois vraiment qu'il faut qu'on s'en aille. Insista Draco qui ne savait plus quoi penser.

D'une part Andrew avait invité Harry. Et Draco en avait des hauts le cœur. D'autre part Harry avait accepté. Et Draco en avait le cœur battant. Le brun avait accepté de sortir avec un homme ! Ils devaient avoir une discussion.

- Il n'y a pas le feu, Draco, on a tout notre temps. Contra Harry.

- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai accepté une autre invitation de ta part et il faut qu'on s'en aille. Glissa Draco à l'oreille du brun.

Harry fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrarié, mais il suivit quand même Draco en disant à Andrew de lui envoyer un hibou.

Arrivés dans le bureau ministériel, Harry se retourna pour voir un Draco, visiblement gêné, tourner en rond.

- Si tu me disais pourquoi tu as inventé un mensonge plus gros que toi pour me faire revenir ici ? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant.

Il n'avait pas l'air si en colère que ça, pensa Draco. Etonnant comme les gens peuvent changer. Harry avait l'air plus posé, moins Gryffondor dans un certain sens. Il y a encore deux ans, il serait partit au quart de tour. S'en serait suivit une dispute, peut-être même des coups. Mais là, il attendait sagement une explication. Du coup, Draco reprit confiance.

- Ok, commença-t-il, déjà, depuis quand tu es gay ??? Demanda Draco pour entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Je ne crois pas que ma vie sexuelle t'intéresse…

- Détrompe-toi. Ça m'intéresse beaucoup. Draco avait parlé un peu trop vite. Il se mordit la langue. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il perdait tous ses réflexes de Malfoy devant Harry.

Harry rougit en baissant la tête.

- Eh bien, ça fait un moment. Je le savais déjà à Poudlard.

- Quoi ? Comment ce fait-il que je n'aie pas été au courant ? S'insurgea Draco. A l'époque, il connaissait tous les homos de l'école. Histoire de savoir quelles étaient ses proies potentielles.

- Parce que je ne l'ai pas crié sur les toits. Fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Hermione et Ron étaient au courant, mais je ne voulais pas que ça se sache. Alors j'ai inventé cette histoire avec Ginny…

- Ginny n'a jamais été ta petite amie ?

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tout ce qu'il croyait savoir sur Harry s'effondrait.

- Non, elle sort avec Blaise depuis le collège…

- QUOI !

Alors là, Drac était devenu rouge de colère.

- Blaise sort avec la be…Ginny depuis tout ce temps et il ne m'en a jamais parlé ! Je vais le tuer ! Fit Draco en se tournant vraiment vers la porte d'entrée.

- Attend, Draco !

Harry avait couru pour le rattraper par le bras. Draco se retourna. Il avait toujours une expression furibonde sur le visage.

- Draco, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle sérieusement. Après tu pourras partir si tu veux. Définitivement.

Le blond était perdu. Que voulais dire Harry par définitivement. ? Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en aller pour ne jamais revenir. Non, il allait juste tuer son ex-meilleur ami et puis il reviendrait pour finir sa journée de travail.

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai, Harry. Je voudrais juste avoir une discussion avec Blaise.

- Je crois que c'est avec moi qu'il faut que tu aies cette discussion, Draco.

Harry semblait vraiment mal à l'aise, presque triste. Triste ? Draco amena Harry jusqu'à l'un des fauteuils et le fit asseoir. Il s'assit lui-même et incita Harry à commencer ses explications. Le blond avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

- Voilà, je t'ai mené en bateau depuis le début.

Bon, c'était une entrée en matière plutôt incongrue. Draco était attentif, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées. Tout dans son attitude indiquait qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait.

- J'étais au courant pour ta comparution, continua le brun. C'est moi qui aie soufflé au Département de la Magie de faire en sorte que tu sois mon secrétaire.

Harry avait baissé la tête, piteusement. Avant que Draco ne puisse plus les voir, les yeux émeraude avaient laissé apparaître une lueur de détresse. Le blond resta muet, attendant la suite.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je sais que je suis gay depuis Poudlard. Et c'est à cause de toi. Ou grâce à toi, c'est comme tu veux.

Harry ne relevait pas la tête, et Draco commença à s'énerver intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir lire dans les yeux du balafré. Oui, il redevenait le balafré quand il était énervé.

- Tu veux dire qu'en me voyant avec des garçons, tu as découvert que tu étais homo. Ok, je ne vois pas le rapport avec le fait que tu aies voulu faire de moi ton larbin.

- Je n'ai pas voulu faire de toi mon larbin. Est-ce que tu m'as vu mal te traiter depuis hier ? Est-ce que j'ai été impoli, irrespectueux ? Merlin, je savais que Hermione était complètement folle !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes à la fin ? Fit Draco de plus en plus à bout de nerf. Il ne voyait pas du tout où Harry voulait en venir.

- Ok, recommençons depuis le début. Souffla Harry. Il prit une grande inspiration et parla. Quand j'ai su que tu étais gay, j'ai été surprit. Tu étais le prince des Serpentards ! …

Draco sourit en se remémorant la réaction de l'école de sorcellerie. Tout le monde l'avait bien prit. L'homosexualité est très bien acceptée chez les sorciers. Par contre Pansy avait été infernale. Elle se voyait déjà Madame Malfoy. Grande dégringolade dans l'échelle sociale. Les parents de Draco avaient accueillit la nouvelle froidement. Ce n'est pas comme si ils accordaient la moindre importance à leur fils. Draco avait rapidement découvert que les femmes le laissaient indifférent. Il était sortit pour la première fois un garçon à l'age de 15 ans. Sa première relation sexuelle avait été avec Théodore Nott, en sixième année. C'était bien pratique, il partageait son dortoir. Draco était déprimé à cette époque là. Il avait besoin de réconfort, même si il n'avait pas de sentiments pour Théo. Puis, durant la guerre et dans l'année qui suivit, il accumula les aventures. Enfin, bref, il ne voyait pas pourquoi Harry avait été choqué.

-… Je vois bien que tu es étonné. Tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir qu'elle avait été mon enfance. Je ne te blâme pas. Moi non plus, je ne savais pas que tu n'étais pas l'héritier adoré de ses parents…

Harry eut un sourire d'excuse que Draco lui rendit.

-… Chez les moldus, il est étonnant de voir les gays s'afficher. Quand j'en ai parlé à Ron, il m'a expliqué que chez les sorciers c'était commun. J'ai commencé à y penser…

Harry émit un rire gêné. Au plus grand étonnement de Draco.

-… En fait, j'ai été complètement obsédé par l'idée de deux garçons ensemble. Je vois à ton visage que tu te fais une idée assez claire de l'état dans lequel j'étais. Pour être plus exact, j'ai été obsédé par l'image de toi et d'un autre garçon. J'étais tantôt inconsolable quand il s'agissait de toi et de Nott, tantôt affreusement excité quand il s'agissait de toi et… de moi…

Harry avait rougit violemment. Draco retenait son souffle.

-… J'ai commencé à faire des rêves très suggestifs de nous deux à la fin de notre sixième année. Juste avant que tu ne disparaisses. J'en ai parlé à Ron, qui en a parlé à Hermione. Ils m'ont soutenu comme ils ont pu. Mais tu es partit. Et j'ai été effondré. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu te voir quand tu es passé à l'Ordre. Ça m'aurait fait trop de mal…

Draco ne savait pas quoi dire. Il voyait se dessiner lentement mais sûrement un énorme problème.

-… J'avais d'autres soucis en tête. Disons qu'on attendait de moi que je me concentre uniquement sur la mission qui m'était confiée. Durant la guerre, j'ai essayé d'oublier ce que je ressentais pour toi…

Voilà, on y était. Harry allait lui dévoiler ses sentiments, et Draco se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais su faire face aux sentiments des autres. Il avait toujours prit la fuite quand un de ses amants lui déclarait sa flamme. Et là, Harry n'était même pas son amant ! Il avait les inconvénients, sans avoir les avantages !

-… Et puis la guerre s'est finie. J'ai prit des vacances. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un…

Ah. Bien. Finalement Harry n'éprouvait plus de sentiments pour lui. Draco était soulagé. N'est-ce pas ? Bah non. Il n'était pas soulagé. Il avait même l'estomac noué. Harry ne l'aimait pas ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si désespéré à cette idée ?

-… ça n'a pas duré…

Ouf. Quoi ? Draco n'avait pas le droit d'être soulagé ? Ce garçon n'était certainement pas fait pour Harry. Le blond ne se préoccupait que du bonheur du ministre de la magie. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il tentait de se rentrer dans la tête.

-… J'étais dépressif, inactif. Hermione a essayé de me remonter le moral, aidée de Ginny. Et puis, il y a eut la proposition du ministère. Hermione a dit que ce serait une bonne idée de me remettre à travailler. C'est là que Blaise est intervenu. Ginny lui avait raconté mon passé… mes sentiments. Il a lancé en l'air que ce serait une bonne idée de nous rapprocher…

Bon, peut-être qu'il n'allait pas tuer Blaise, finalement. Il n'avait fait que le jeter dans les filets du mec le plus canon qu'il ait été donné à Draco de rencontrer.

-… Hermione s'est jetée sur l'occasion. Elle a réussie à me convaincre. Ne me demande pas comment. Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Le résultat est le même. Tu es ici. Je me suis ridiculisé. Tu peux partir, maintenant.

Harry avait baissé la tête depuis un moment. Draco fut ému de voir le « Sauveur » baisser la tête devant lui. Harry était connu pour tenir tête à tout le monde. Il devait se sentir très mal pour baisser les yeux. Draco se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant le brun, lui prenant les mains. Il s'étonna lui-même de la tendresse qui commençait doucement mais sûrement à s'insinuer en lui. Ce n'était pas si désagréable, finalement…

- Harry… Harry regarde moi.

Toujours pas de réaction, alors Draco accentua sa pression sur les mains de Harry, allant même jusqu'à les caresser du bout des doigts. Il ne se reconnaissait plus lui-même. Les Gryffondors arrivent à vous faire faire n'importe quoi !

- Harry, je suis patient mais il y a des limites. Fit Draco en relevant lui-même le menton de son vis-à-vis.

Les yeux émeraude étaient baignés de larmes. Les sillons humides descendaient jusque dans le cou. La vision était troublante. Cet homme en costard cravate se laissait aller jusqu'à montrer sa plus intime faiblesse. Draco en avait le cœur serré. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il se liquéfiait littéralement devant cet océan vert. Un flash de son cauchemar lui revint en mémoire. C'était bien de ça qu'il avait rêvé. D'une vague verte le submergeant. La tristesse des prunelles vertes le noyant dans des sentiments qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

- Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais faire ! Un Malfoy ne se met jamais à genoux. Dans n'importe quelle situation !

Harry esquissa un sourire devant l'allusion. Draco sourit lui aussi d'avoir pu faire passer l'expression de douleur dans les yeux mouillés. Il sécha lui-même les larmes sur les joues en prenant la tête du brun en coupe dans ses deux mains et en la caressant lentement avec ses pouces. Harry ferma les yeux sous l'émotion de cette tendre caresse. Il renifla bruyamment.

- Très sexe, bravo ! Fit Draco en rigolant du reniflement.

Harry émit un petit rire gêné qui se perdit dans un souffle quand Draco l'embrassa sur le front. Le blond n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, pour on ne sait quelle raison qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer.

- Dis-moi, tu n'as pas été jusqu'au bout de ton explication.

Harry haussa les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit QUELS sentiments tu avais pour moi. Demanda Draco avec un sourire espiègle.

- Draco, ne m'oblige pas à le dire, s'il te plait.

Les yeux de Harry se faisaient suppliants. Draco perdit pied et s'approcha encore. Jusqu'à sentir le souffle du brun contre son visage. Cette odeur était envoûtante. Ce matin, dans le magasin, il avait déjà trouvé que Harry sentait délicieusement bon. Mais là, il savait que si il n'y prenait pas garde, cette fragrance pourrait devenir une drogue. SA drogue. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Harry avait encore fermé les yeux, le souffle court, dans l'expectative. Draco rapprocha le visage du brun qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains jusqu'à sentir les douces lèvres tout contre les siennes. Harry ne bougeait pas.

- Dis-moi, Harry. Murmura Draco.

- Je t'aime, Draco.

Draco l'embrassa alors délicatement. Le brun avait un goût de sel. Sûrement à cause des larmes. Mais son goût était nuancé par une saveur unique, masculine, épicée, addictive. Harry répondit rapidement au baiser, demandant expressément à l'approfondir. Draco, tout à fait prêt à accéder à la moindre de ses requêtes, surtout si elles sont agréables, introduisit sa langue dans la bouche du Ministre de la Magie. Quand il y pensait, il se demandait si c'était autorisé de se taper le Ministre. Mais il fut sortit de ses pensées par la langue de Harry s'enroulant autour de la sienne et ses mains s'agrippant à son dos, le faisant se blottir entre les cuisses du brun.

Draco descendit ses mains dans le cou de son futur amant. Parce que c'était clair depuis le début. Il voulait le mettre dans son lit. En fait, le mettre sur le bureau de ministre lui suffirait. Pour l'instant. Le souci, c'était de savoir quoi faire après. Il laissa cette pensée de côté pour se concentrer sur la bosse qu'il sentait contre son thorax. Il continua donc à faire descendre ses mains pour les déplacer sur le ventre du brun et commencer à défaire les boutons du gilet. Puis les boutons de la chemise. La peau légèrement mate lui apparu enfin. Il la goutta du bout de la langue. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Alors il l'embrassa partout où sa bouche avait accès. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste, elles déboutonnaient le pantalon de Harry avec une agilité qui ne montrait rien de son empressement. C'est à ce moment que le brun l'interrompit. Il lui prit les mains et les ôta de sa braguette.

- Draco, je ne crois pas que ce soit bien.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as envie et moi aussi.

- Parce qu'on ne ressent pas la même chose tous les deux. Ça n'a pas la même signification.

- Et alors ?… laisse-toi aller, Harry. Ne pense pas à demain. Aujourd'hui est bien trop important…

Draco ponctuait sa phrase de baisers sur les mains de Harry, toujours dans les siennes. Il se releva et entraîna Harry avec lui. Il reprit son visage dans ses mains et posa encore une fois doucement ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Harry sembla capituler car il approfondit rapidement le baiser et enlaça Draco, le serrant le plus possible contre lui. Il enleva même rapidement le gilet et la chemise de Draco. Quand ils reprirent leur baiser, enfin à égalité au niveau vêtement, Draco fut électrisé par la sensation du torse chaud et musclé de Harry contre le sien. Et ce parfum ! Il était damné à jamais. Il ne pourrait pas retrouver cela chez quelqu'un d'autre. Harry était unique. Et Harry le voulait lui. Alors il l'aurait.

Les gestes se firent plus directs, plus précis. Draco finit de déshabiller Harry pour pouvoir le toucher pleinement. Le brun était musclé, élancé, sensuel quand il gémissait, affolant quand il caressait. Parfait quoi !

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt nus tous les deux. Trop impliqués pour reculer. Trop engagés pour arrêter. Trop biens pour le vouloir. Trop à l'aise pour en rougir. Trop accordés pour se poser la moindre question.

D'un informulé, Harry dégagea ce qu'il y avait sur le bureau pour s'y asseoir, Draco entre ses jambes, la main sur son sexe dur. Le blond le renversa et se pencha au-dessus de l'érection tout à fait respectable de son amant. Il le prépara soigneusement à son intrusion tout en lui prodiguant le meilleur des traitements avec sa bouche. Il su quand arrêter quand Harry devint incohérent à force de gémissements et de suppliques. Il le pénétra alors doucement, se retenant au maximum. Harry n'en était pas à sa première fois, il accepta rapidement le sexe de Draco en lui et initia le mouvement. Le blond encra alors ses mains sur ses hanches pour imprimer des vas et viens toujours plus rapides et plus profonds.

Draco était ailleurs. Totalement déconnecté. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose. Harry. Sa voix rauque, ses yeux embrumés de plaisir, ses mains posées sur les siennes, son sexe se balançant entre eux deux au rythme des coups de reins, sa cambrure quand il jouit. Draco était presque déçu de jouir à son tour. Cela le détournait du vrai spectacle. Celui de son amant alanguit sous lui, les joues rouges, le souffle cours, un sourire repus sur les lèvres.

Draco était sur de ne pas être capable de partir maintenant. Comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel partenaire. Il voulait que Harry lui appartienne. Qu'il n'y ait que lui qui puisse le toucher, lui faire l'amour.

* * *

Il mit presque une semaine à comprendre que, finalement, il voulait, lui aussi, appartenir à Harry. Qu'il n'y avait pas de honte. Même pour un Malfoy. Qu'il ne voulait plus aller voir ailleurs. Que les autres ne l'intéressaient plus. C'est donc 6 jours plus tard qu'il avoua à Harry que lui aussi l'aimait.

Harry fut reconnu bien des années plus tard comme l'un des plus grands ministres de la magie. On dit souvent que derrière chaque grand homme ce cache une femme. Dans le cas de Harry il s'agissait d'un homme, de son assistant, de son amant, de son mari, du père de ses enfants, de Draco.

**FIN**

* * *

**_Voilà, J'espère que ce petit Os était à votre goût. Un petit commentaire? Un avis? Une suggestion? Une review??_**

**_A bientôt._**


End file.
